When We Meet Again, a Jerza Story
by Bugie78
Summary: Erza was a orphan living at a orphanage when she met Jellal. She became friends with Jellal, but was soon adopted and force to leave her friend behind. Years later when she is in high school her old friend transfers to her school. What will happen when those two reunite? (sorry I really stink at summaries)
1. The Childhood Flashback

**_A/N: Hi there! This is my first fan-fiction I ever wrote. So hope you guys like it! Also there will be more chapters in the future. Feedback would be nice, I want to know what you guys think of this story so far. :). So yeah__ Enjoy! _**

**_**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL, HIRO MASHIMA DOES **_**

* * *

Chapter 1: The childhood flashback

"Erza, I would like to introduce someone to you, his name is Jellal say hi to him will you?" _Jellal's aunt Ul, exclaimed as she brought out her shy nephew to say hi to a fellow kid about his age. Ul have known Erza from the orphanage that she helped out as volunteer work. Erza had no parents, and no friends, so Ul decide to let her meet her nephew Jellal. _

"Uh hi Jellal!" _Erza with pride in her eyes said to the shy bluenette hiding behind his Aunt. _

Jellal not remotely interested just hid behind his Aunt, refusing to say a single word to this red-haired girl who was gazing upon him.

Erza was shocked wondering why he didn't say hi, repeated herself "Hi Jellal!"

Ul, looked at her nephew, and ask him, "Why aren't you saying anything Jellal, open up for once." Jellal looked upon his tall aunt with weary eyes, unsure of what to say next. He hesitated look down and mumble "Hello" to the young red-head who was still looking at him with pride and eager to be his friend, smiled warmly at Jellal. Jellal blushed at the fact that Erza smiled at him, which he felt the warmness and kindness that came from that smile. Erza reached out her hand for Jellal, and he nervously took her hand. Erza eagerly ran off holding onto Jellal, and the two became friends. Ul, watching them as they went off to play, just smiled and quietly whispered under her breath, "Those two are sure going to get real close someday"

"So Jellal, do you live with your aunt?" Erza questioned her newly found friend.

"Yes… my parents died few years ago, so my Aunt took me in. She is now the only family I got now. She has a daughter though, Ultear." Jellal replied back quietly to Erza.

"Oh… I am so sorry to hear about your parents, Jellal." *Erza looks down with a sad look on her face* "My parents abandon me when I was still unable to speak. My mother committed suicide after she left me at the orphanage and my dad whereabouts are unknown. How did your parents die?", Erza replied with a sad look on her face, she slowly sat down on the green grass, slowly picking each stem of grass.

Jellal feeling as his heart-break and suddenly felt little sympathy for this red-head mysterious girl he was warming up to. "I had no idea that your parents abandon you Erza, I'm sorry. My parents died in a house fire." He unhappily answered Erza of how his parents died. Then quickly added shyly "But… if you want… we um could be good friends?" Jellal bashfully looked away stating. Erza looked up at Jellal with quite a surprise. _Was this the same Jellal that hid behind his aunt and wouldn't even look at her. Whatever the reason for him opening up all the sudden didn't matter to her, she was happy enough to finally have a friend. _"Jellal… of course! Let's be friends forever", Erza answered him with delight.

Jellal looked at Erza, then slightly blushed agreeing than looking away from her, "Yes friends. Forever, and since we are friends we won't ever abandon each other…um promise?"

Erza blushed and nodded her head slowly. "Promise"

Jellal and Erza stared at each other for few seconds until Ul called them to come back since it was getting late. Erza needed to be back at the orphanage while Jellal had to go back home.

"So Jellal, I guess we will be seeing each other tomorrow now?" Erza asked with a smile to her face.

"Certainly we will surely", Jellal started to respond to Erza's question before Ul interrupted the two children.

"Oh I forgot to tell you Jellal, you won't be seeing Erza anymore, she is going to be adopted tomorrow, by Master Makarov, the guild master of Fairy Tail." Ul stated to her nephew who finally made a new friend. Surprised, Jellal felt he was about to cry, while Erza just stared in shock. _She couldn't believe she would have to leave her friend so soon and so fast and finally be adopted; "It isn't fair." She told herself, "Why do I have to leave Jellal so quickly, we just made a promise to not abandon each other." _

Jellal not being able to hold in anymore blurted out "It isn't fair! We could take Erza! She could live with us. And…" Jellal drifted off to a slow stop trying to find the right words to say what he wanted to say. But Ul shook her head slowly hugged her nephew and she quietly spoke into his ear, "I'm sorry dear, Jellal, Erza can't stay with us, we barely have enough money to support you and Ultear."

He wiped away his tears, and whimpered back to his aunt, "But-"

"No buts, Erza is an orphan, and she needs a family to love her again and Master Makarov kindly volunteer to take her to Fairy Tail. He believes in Erza and her true self." Ul pulled her nephew closer and softly spoke into his right ear, "You will see Erza again one day I just know it. You two seem to share a bond that can't be broken. No matter how far away Erza is, you will always have her in your heart." Reassuring the shy bluenette.

Jellal wiped the rest of his tears away, bewildered of what Ul was trying to say to him. He Broke from his embrace with his Aunt questioning her, "What do you mean Erza will always be in my heart? I became friends with her recently; we haven't known each other for that long?"

Ul sighed, slightly turned to look at Erza _who was too much in shock to speak of this sudden adoption idea_, then slowly looked back at her little bluenette nephew of hers and had a peaceful look in her dark hazel eyes calmly grinned at her nephew responded, "I know Erza will always be in your heart, Jellal. I over-heard you two talking, both of you made a promise to never abandon each other. That promise alone shows you two already have a deep bond. And besides…", Ul looked up at the endless dark starry sky above quietly speaking "Once you meet someone, you never truly forget about them."

Jellal slightly reddened by the reminded promise he made to Erza few hours ago. Took in what Ul is saying to him, and just slowly nodding his head, not speaking anymore just hoping Ul is right and that he will see Erza again one day.

Ul stood back up shook off the dirt from her jeans, stretched her arms out content with herself smiled greatly to both of the children, "Well you two we better be getting back to the orphanage, Erza will be leaving tomorrow so she will need a good night rest and as for you Jellal you will want to say goodbye to Erza before she leaves tomorrow. Am I right?"

Jellal silently nodded his head slowly seemingly unsure of the idea of Erza leaving him so soon.

Erza snapped back into reality, though slightly confused by what is going onreplied quickly to Ul "Oh…uh yeah. Uh right." Erza tilt her head back down at the grass unsure of how she feels about this whole idea of being adopted.

Ul gave them one more smile before walking back to the orphanage. Meantime Jellal and Erza walk slowly behind Ul, so the two friends could have their final conversation before Erza leaves.

"I'm sorry Erza you will have to leave so soon. I wish to have gotten to know you better", Jellal spoke to the red-head first.

"Oh it's fine Jellal. You don't need to apologize to me. It was going to happen eventually, besides…" Erza answered back to Jellal. Erza grinned facing him, she smiled greatly, "I am happy I got to meet you Jellal, I hope we could see each other sometime in the future."

Jellal shyly blushed nodded, agreeing to this cheerful red-haired female. "We shall see each other again Erza."

Erza just smiled at the boy. At that moment, Erza waved to Ul and Jellal, to tell them goodbye for now. As Jellal and Ul walked away from the orphanage and back at their home, Jellal saw Erza wave, and he sorrowfully waved back.

And at that point those two began to go their separate ways.

The next day, Erza awoke to find that her bags were already packed and her breakfast already on the table. Erza bewildered by all this wondered to herself _who did all the packing for her. _Though she could care less right now, that just means she doesn't need to pack anymore.

"_Ah I think I am going to actually miss that shy little bluenette, Jellal" _Erza spoke to herself. _"Oh well hopefully I will see him again one day again…" _

"Erza!" A mysterious voice interrupted her daydreaming.

"Huh? Who is it? ", confused Erza demanded by the person who interrupted her little day dream.

"It's me, you know Porlyusica. Your temporary caretaker of this here Magnolia Orphanage." The cherry-haired old lady replied back to the confused little girl.

"Oh. Mrs. Porlyusica. I didn't realize it was you, sorry. Um what do you want?", Erza responded.

"Its fine dearie, I just want to let you ought to know that your adopted caretaker, Makarov is here to take you home. He's been waiting for you for about 5 minutes.", Porlyusica impatiently answered.

Before Erza can talk back to an impatient old woman, another mysterious voice arise.

"It's ok Porlyusica; I don't think she meant any harm by keeping me waiting."

Porlyusica quickly glanced over to see the person to talk and surprised she spoke, "Oh hello again, Master Makarov. I thought you were waiting outside, when did you…" But was cut short by Makarov.

"That's not important Porlyusica. The door appeared to be open so I just walked in. What's more important right now is this little girl.", Makarov stated as he glanced at Erza and mumble few words to himself, for which Erza couldn't understand.

Erza looked at the man, he was short maybe as short as her. He was old, probably in his 80s, had a white mustache and snow white hair. He was all wrinkly but the old man smiled passionately at her; this showed he was a good person. "_Perhaps friendly_", Erza thought to herself, as she continues to observe her knew caretaker.

"And you must be Erza right?", Makarov asked her.  
Erza nodded her head steady.

Makarov somehow pleased that he got her name right was chuckling to himself.

"Well Erza welcome. As you heard my name is Makarov. But would greatly advise you call me Master Makarov, or some people at the guild call me Gramps. Either way works fine; I'm sure you will love the guild once we arrive there. There are a lot of kids just like you. So you won't need to worry about how they think about you.", Makarov told Erza.

Quietly listening, Erza eyes lighten up with confusion asked Makarov ,"Wait what is a guild? You mean there are more kids like me, but isn't that the same as a orphanage?"

Makarov laughed and then told her "Dear child, a guild is nothing like a orphanage. A orphanage is for kids with no homes, but a guild, a guild is a home. A home for anyone who have lost their homes or for those who have a home, in other words it's a place for wizards. The wizards take job requests and take on jobs to earn money for their lives. And as a guild, we are all family. We all had our fair share of fights, and burdens that we carry. And that what makes us so unique.", Makarov smiled back at the little girl who felt almost was getting it.

Even more confused Erza questioned him again, "But… a wizard? I am not a wizard; I don't have any magic powers to help people. Why are you taking me to a place like that?"

Instead of immediate respond Makarov silently looked at her paused and spoke back up, "Erza, we all carry some sort of magic power within us. You just haven't discovered your true power yet, since you are too young. When you arrive at Fairy Tail, you should soon discover that power you hold. I am bringing you to Fairy Tail to give you a home.", Makarov paused for few seconds until he finally added, "Now Erza, enough questions, get your stuff and lets go home."

Began to feel little defeated because she couldn't find any more questions to ask; she just sighed contently and nodded in agreement to Makarov. Hesitant for a few seconds, finally, answered "Ok. Let's go home, Master." With a gently nod Makarov turned to face Porlyusica and order her, "Porlyusica be a dear and please help carry Erza's luggage back to the magic-four wheeler."

"Yes Makarov right away." Porlyusica replied back to the old man. She then took Erza's luggage and went outside.

Makarov then faces Erza again, he asks her, "So young Erza, is there anyone you will miss after you leave today?"

The young girl looks down whispers "I…will probably miss my new friend, Jellal, Master."

Makarov pauses then nods slowly "I see. Well did you say goodbye to him already?"

She nodded.

The old short man smiles, "Well that's good, you will see him again someday, I know you will. Erza this world is a small place after all. So many things happen."

She then looks away unhopefully answers "I hope your right Master…"

Suddenly Porlyusica calls out from the outside "Hey you two! What's taking you so long! I don't have all day humans!"

"Right! We're coming!", Makarov yells back to Porlyusica, turning back to Erza "Come on Erza, we better be getting off, we need you to get settle in after all."

"Ok. I'm coming." Erza said with a sad expression on her face.

Makarov and Erza head to the old magic-four wheeler that seems to be run down, but able to function properly. The red-haired girl looks back at the old run down foster home that she grew up in and turns back to her new future living with Makarov and the guild Fairy Tail. She says her last goodbyes to Porlyusica. As Makarov drove off with little Erza in the magic-four wheeler, she knew this would be the beginning of her new journey…

_To be continue _


	2. Welcome to Fairy Tail Academy!

**_A/N: Hey! Second chapter done! Woohoo! So um sorry if this chapter is little shorter then the last, I had to get right to the point. So yeah, also my friend I forgot to mention, helps me with my grammar mistakes. So she is kind of my personal helper when it comes to grammar. Hehe. So hope you like this chapter, I apologize in advance that some of the characters might seem OOC, I tried :/. So let me know what you think of this chapter, want to know you guys feeback, it will help me improve on my writing._**

**_**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Fairy Tail, it belongs to Hiro Mashima!** _**

* * *

Chapter 2: Welcome to Fairy Tail Academy!

_It's now been exactly eight years since Erza has been adopted and welcomed to the Fairy Tail guild. She became familiar with the use of magic, possessing her own magic, requip magic; the ability to change into different armors and draw swords stored from different dimensions. _

_Erza Scarlet right now is attending a high school, called Fairy Tail Academy. Which Fairy Tail guild's first master, Mavis founded. So the young adult wizards can learn how to possess their magic better than before, and also to get a free education on top of that. _

_And now let's get on with the story: _

Erza's Pov:

*_beep, beep, beep, beep* _

I tossed and turned, awakened from my lovely dream, sleepishly moaning, "Wait, five more minutes."

_*beep, beep, beep, beep*_

Suddenly realizing my timer is going off, I quickly sat up on my bed to look at what time the clock read. "It's 7:30! Oh shoot, I'm going to be late for school!" I exclaimed out loud. Quickly getting out of bed, I requiped into my school uniform, hurried to brushed my long scarlet hair, brushed my teeth and grabbed my backpack, I headed out of the door, _"I'm supposed to walk with Lucy and Levy today. Hope those two didn't have to wait too long." _I thought to myself.

As I ran to the corner of the street, I spot Lucy standing there, alongside with Levy, seemingly waiting for me to catch up.

"Hi guys!" I waved as trying to catch my breath as I caught up to them.

Lucy spotted me, coming near me; she smiled waving back, "Hey Erza, took you long enough!" Levy who was right beside Lucy also smiled greatly and waved too.

Panting, I spoke "T-thank you guys for waiting for me. Sorry I was late."

The short bluenette female spoke kindly, "It's alright Erza, you weren't too late."

The blonde haired female chuckled, "Did you sleep late or something?"

"Well I was enjoying a dream of my past." I replied back to both Lucy and Levy who were looking at me with those curious hazelnut eyes.

"Oh! What was the dream?!" Lucy and Levy exclaimed in unison raid.

"Nothing special I guess, it was just a dream of someone I used to know, from when we were kids." Quietly I responded to both of the girls.

"Oh really...and who is this 'friend' you are talking about?" Levy questioned.

"I'm quite curious myself. Erza, didn't you say that you came from an orphanage?" Lucy added.

I nodded "Yes, I did come from an orphanage, because my parents died so no one was able to take me. While I was there though, I met a kid about my age. His aunt helped out at the orphanage so she introduced me to her nephew. He was really shy, but he opened up to me, once I got to know him a little. We were friends for two years, until I had to leave him behind because I was adopted by the Master."

My two friends closely listened to my story while I continued, "But it's strange in my dream, I had to leave him much earlier than two years."

As I ended my story, Lucy and Levy both became quiet. Levy then spoke up "Say Erza, what was the guy's name? You didn't mention it in your little story."

I softly spoke, "His name was Jellal. He has blue hair, a tattoo on his right eye, and was a really sweet boy too."

As I ended my sentence, we all became very quiet. The three of us arrived at the high school, Fairy Tail Academy. Since the school was actually founded by the first master, Mavis, the school was named after the guild that Lucy, Levy, and I attend. When we got to the doors of the school, we spotted Gray and Natsu bickering to each other, as usual.

Lucy waved casually at them "Hey guys!" She then walked joyfully to them; Levy and I followed her.

Gray and Natsu ignored Lucy calling at them.

"What did you call me? Ice-bastard?" Natsu growled at the raven-haired boy.

"You heard me, flame brain!" Gray snapped back.

"You wanna fight?" Natsu retorted.

"You b-" Gray was cut off by me.

"You guys quite it already!" I glared at the two idiots.

The two boys turned around to see Lucy, Levy and I stand there crossing our arms.

Natsu quivered, "Oh… Erza, Lucy, Levy… when did you three get here…?"

Lucy exclaimed, "When did we get here?! We been here for a few minutes now! You idiots were fighting too much to notice us!"

Levy and I both nodded in agreement.

Natsu put a hand through his hair, embarrassed "S-sorry Lucy. It um was Gray's fault for starting it all."

"My fault?! You're the one who called me an ice-bastard!" Gray sneered back at Natsu.

"Will both you two shut up!" I almost screamed at them.

The two wizards shakily answered quickly "Y-yes ma'am."

I sighed, while the two young wizards were shaking. Then the bell rang for us to get to our homeroom, which all five of us are in the same homeroom class.

*In homeroom*

I leaned back in my seat, during homeroom waiting patiently for my homeroom teacher to come in. "_This is so boring." _I thought to myself. My eyes started to roam around the room and I saw that Levy was quietly reading a novel, Lucy was writing ideas for a new story she had in mind. Natsu was sleeping and Gray was muttering something about how school was boring.

I sighed, glancing at the other students, I saw the water-mage Juvia staring at Gray again. She always had a thing for him, but it seems Gray is too oblivious to notice her feelings. I spotted the Strauss siblings, Mirajane, Elfman and Lisanna whispering to each other.

Quietly I turned my head back to my desk and focus on trying to take a nap, when suddenly the door opened and our homeroom teacher, Gildarts Clive stepped in.

At that moment all of us stood up straight said in unison, "Good morning Mr. Clive."

Our homeroom teacher kindly replied, "Good morning class." He paused for a few seconds then spoke up again, "Today we have a new student who will be joining our class."

The class became interested for the first time in ages, while Mr. Clive continued "He is a transfer student, so he came from another school far away from here. Be nice to him class."

We all nodded, I swore though I heard whispers among the class about the new student. But I didn't pay much attention to the kids, I myself was interested to see who the new student was.

"You can step inside now." I heard Mr. Clive calmly say to someone out in the hall.

Then a boy with fine blue hair stepped inside the class. As he turned to face us, I notice he had a tattoo on the right side of his eye. It was then my eyes filled with shock as I knew almost immediately who it was.

"J-Jellal?" I whispered to myself.

_To be continued_


End file.
